


The New Immortal

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Some people doubt Prompto's position as Marshall to the Crownsguard. Noctis, Cor, and several others are sure of his position and the work he does as Marshall; however, when a tough battle takes place just outside of the reconstructed Crown City, will Prompto be able to rise to the occasion and prove his worth as Marshall? Or will he prove the naysayers right?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	The New Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Rabbit13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rabbit13/gifts).



> Oooooh I'm so nervous about posting this! I hope you enjoy this! Happy Holidays! <3

The argumentative murmur between old men and old friends was quite a nostalgic picture for King Noctis. Back in his younger days, he hated these meetings, the only good part being, in his opinion, seeing Ignis and his dad. But now, he’s long past those days: he only sees his dad in his dreams and sees Ignis every single day. He understands the importance of these meetings, even if he dislikes them just as much as he used to; however, the council, now, is comprised of many familiar faces, making the slog all the more bearable: Cor, the former Crownsguard Marshall, Gladiolus, his ever loyal and steadfast shield, and Ignis, serving as both his assistant, and a major part in the reconstruction efforts in Lucis. There are a fair few new faces on the side of the council, somehow they managed to find even more close-minded old men in the wake of the dawn breaking, and they are just as boring as ever, in Noct’s tired, Kingly opinion.

This meeting was a hodgepodge of different topics, however one that came up, from an extremely vocal close-minded old man, was that of a change in the Marshall of the Crownsguard. Unfortunately, after sustaining major injuries during the battle with Cerberus in the battle of Noctis and his Crownsguard for Insomnia, he was unable to move and fight in the same way, thus making him unfit to be the Crownsguard Marshall. Now, the Marshall is the matured, experienced Prompto Argentum, best friend and loyal confidant to his Highness. Gladiolus, unfortunately too busy being Noctis’ shield, and Ignis, too busy with reconstruction and assisting Nocits, were both too Preoccupied to be appointed as Crownsguard Marshall, thus making Prompto the ideal choice; however, the councilman argued on:

“I just don’t believe young master Argentum is fit to run and help the Crownsguard. His skillset isn’t as polished as it could be. Not only that, but I strongly believe that his position was not one _earned_ , but rather _granted_ ,” the old man explained his opinion, laced with doubt and slight malice towards the young man.

The Immortal rolled his eyes, speaking up.

“Are you citing nepotism on his Highness’ part, sir? I don’t think that’s a fair accusation. If that’s the case, we should all be removed from the council for nepotism.”

The councilman looked flustered, not wanting to insinuate such in front of his King.

“I-”

Cor unfolded his legs and stood up, asserting his dominance.

“Not only that, but I, and many others sitting at this distinguished table, have seen Argentum’s battle prowess and skills. I believe there is no one better fit to work with the young recruits in training the Crown’s finest. Wouldn’t you agree, highness?”

Noctis stared daggers into the councilman.

“I don’t take lightly to accusations of nepotism, sir. I believe Prompto does not need to prove himself to you, or anyone else. I’ve seen his growth. He is fit to help our next generation of Guards. That will be all on the matter,” Noctis replied, commanding a rather stern tone.

“Of course, Your Highness,” the old man replied.

* * *

Noctis, after slogging through another hour of debates on reconstruction efforts, makes his way down to the training grounds for the Crownsguard, the discussion on his friend’s position remaining in the back of his mind. 

As he makes his way to the training grounds, he hears the commanding, yet kind voice of his once shy, unsure friend. Hearing him commanding the different training exercises with a confident tone serves to make Noctis emotional, happy for the immense growth his friend has made in the years of knowing him.

Noctis sees Prompto, working closely with two young members out of the many in the yard, a brunette one and one with jet black hair, with Prompto helping to adjust their stances when handling weapons, before walking back ad drilling them to continue attacking after the readjustment of stances. Noctis observes as the young recruits spar, watching the wooden sparring blades clash with each other, before one of the recruits manages to land a hit.

“Good!” Prompto exclaimed. “You both did very good, much better than when you first started!”  
“Thank you, sir,” The young brunette replied. “I think my stance was off, though,” he frowned.

Prompto got close to him and pulled his gun from the armiger, showing him his stance.

“When I train my stance is always like this, very stiff, you see? But in the heat of battle, you won’t have the time to think about these stances, but if you train enough, muscle memory will kick in. You’ll see what I mean when we go out tomorrow, yeah?” He smiled, encouraging the young military man.

The young man smiled back to Prompto.

“Okay, I see.”

“Good,” Prompto said, slapping the young man’s back and walking over to the dark-haired member, the one who got hit. “You did good too! Your defense was very good! But defending is not only a physical activity, but a mental activity. You gotta consider where hits could come from each strike, okay?”

The young man nodded, adjusting his stance and beckoning to the Brunette recruit. “Ready to go again?”  
“Let’s do it!” The brunette replied.

“Loving the enthusiasm guys! Keep up the good work!”

Prompto went to move over to another group of sparring recruits when he realized his King’s presence, deciding to greet him instead.

“Your Highness!” Prompto bowed, with a fake fancy accent, to tease his friend.

“Oh stop it, Prompto.”

Prompto giggle-snorted at his reaction and raised, a big smile on his face.

“What’s up? Miss your _bestie_?” He inquired, his happy personality shining through in the presence of his best friend.

“Bro, I always miss you. Being King sucks. I just wanna play video games with you again like old times,” Noctis laughed, leaning against a nearby wall and crossing his arms.

“Noct. You sound like an old man,” Prompto said in a monotone.

“I am an old man! Look at me! I have wrinkles on my wrinkles!” He joked, drawing the attention of some of the recruits.

Prompto chuckled.

“Yeah we are old men. It’s been forever since we’ve done ‘young people’ stuff. Take a day off!”

“Hey, reconstruction takes some time! I could say the same to you! You’re here almost every day,” Noctis shot back.

“Yeah, well, I’ve gotta be here for these… Well they aren’t kids, but they’re younger than me... young people! These young people need someone to help the train up and be ready for anything! Even another ten years of darkness! I’ll do anything to be sure they’re ready for anything, no matter what,” he explained.

Noctis smiled fondly at that.

“I knew I made a good decision in choosing you to be my Marshall.”

“You did!” Prompto affirmed confidently. “It’s so weird to hear them call me Marshall. I’m definitely _not_ as cool as Cor.”

“Yeah, but you make a good successor,” Noct replied.

“D’aww. Thanks man.”

“You’re going out tomorrow, right? Some dangerous activity out by the checkpoint?”  
“Yeah,” Prompto confirmed. “It shouldn’t be too dangerous, just some small monsters to pick off. It’s not technically Liede, so it’s our job to take care of. It’ll be good experience for the newbies!”

Noctis nodded. “You’ll come back, right?”

“I always do, you know me,” Prompto replied softly with a warm smile.

* * *

The news that the small group of Crownsguard were arriving was met with a small group of people waiting for them at the entrance to the Citadel. Some of those people included Noctis, his shield, his assistant, the former Marshall, and the old councilman, the one suggesting firing Prompto.

The small group walked in, many bruised with small injuries, some nasty cuts, minor fractures and the like; however, in the back of the group, the young brunette Crownsguard from the other day, as Noctis recalled, hobbled in, with the much larger prompto hanging near-limp on his shoulder with some serious wounds and blood on him.

Noctis ran forward and helped the young recruit.

“Is he okay? What happened?” He asked, frantic.

The young man sighed.

“I’m sorry, your Highness, It’s all my fault,” he whispered, voice absolutely broken.

“I’m sure it wasn’t what happened?”

The young recruit inhaled deeply, beginning to explain.

* * *

As the van carrying the small group of Crownsguard neared the checkpoint, a sense of terror dawned on Prompto’s face as he saw the monster terrorizing the checkpoint: A behemoth. He turned to the driver, frantic.

“They didn’t say anything about a behemoth! I can’t let them fight a behemoth! That’s too dangerous!”

The driver spoke calmly: “I’m sure your men can handle it. Don’t worry, sir.”  
Prompto frowned at his dismissive attitude but presumed his role of leader as the van stopped, ordering his men to different positions. He then jumped out of the van ready for action.

As the battle waned on, the members were becoming clearly more exhausted, but not letting their guard down. Prompto was raining continuous fire on the creature, continuously attempting to draw it away from the young members to keep them safe.

_I can’t let anything happen to them._ He thought to himself. _If they die it’s on me. They have families to get back to. I need to keep them safe._

Just as he was finishing his thoughts, he heard a scream from the distance, one that came from the brunette member he helped the previous day. Prompto had a look of horror as he saw the behemoth pin the young man behind a wall, ready to stomp the young man, no doubt causing terrifying injuries. 

The blond man leaped into action, throwing the young Crownsguard out of the way, taking the behemoth’s stomping himself. The terrifying sound of crunching bones could be heard, leading several of the members to lay heavy attacks on the beast as it was preoccupied with their Marshall. The beast lay one last attack, using its horn to stab Prompto in the shoulder, a loud scream erupting from the man as the pain finally set in with his nerves.

The behemoth let the blond drop to the ground, turning his attention to the young team of guards laying several attacks on it’s back and underside. Prompto, biting back his immense pain, pulled out his gun and a grenade, pulling the ring out with his teeth and throwing it in the direction of the behemoth. He took aim at the airborne grenade, coughing out blood and pulling the hammer back on his revolver.

“Eat lead, fucker.” He took his shot, the explosion causing the behemoth to collapse, now dead on the ground. At seeing this, Prompto finally went limp, the pain and internal blood loss causing him to pass out.

The young recruits jumped, cheered, and hollered, some asking where their Marshall was.

The brunette whom Prompto saved ran towards his Marshall, tears in his eyes, unzipping his jacket tearing off a part of his white undershirt, using it to bandage the wound in his shoulder.

“Marshall? Prompto? Sir? Please! Please!” He wept over the silent body. “I’m sorry…” He sobbed. “Please, wake up…”

The brunette wiped his tears and helped the blond up, slinging one arm over his shoulder, causing the blond to cough up more blood. He helped him to the van and the small group tended to their beloved Marshall until they can get back to the City.

* * *

Several weeks after the incident, Prompto is already on his feet, but isn’t doing much combat training himself, rather, helping the young members to continue to better their skills. Noctis is on his way to the training grounds once more after a meeting to see his friend and check up on his status. Once he arrives there, however, he sees the old councilman who was _opposed_ to Prompto’s position, with tears in his eyes as he smiled at the young Marshall. Not one to intrude, Noctis waited near the entrance to approach his friend. To his surprise, the councilman bowed deeply to Prompto several times, to which Prompto smiled and nodded. 

The old man waved and walked off, bowing to his king as he walked by. Noctis approached his friend, noticing him awkwardly scratching behind his neck, surprising Noctis, who hadn’t seen that nervous tic of Prompto’s in years.

“Hey. What was that all about?” Noctis inquired.

“Well… Apparently that guy’s son is the one who I saved from being crushed by the Behemoth. He was thanking me and apologized for doubting me. I didn’t really know what to say, so I just told him I was doing my job.”

Noctis smiled. “That makes me happy. You did a good job man. I’m proud of you. I think we have a new Immortal Marshall,” he teased.

Prompto hit him, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t make me laugh! Some of my ribs pierced my lungs man it hurts to laugh!” He explained.

Noctis smiled and laughed. “Okay, okay. I have tonight off. Wanna get together?”

Prompto smiled. “You know I’d love too.”

Noctis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, so as not to cause him pain. "Keep up the good work, Prompto the Immortal," He said, donning a mischievous grin.


End file.
